Harry Potter and the Valdemalum
by Kijison
Summary: Over four years had passed since the ending of the war against You-Know-Who and rebellions have been sprouting all over the world. They are small, organized, who could be leading them?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Valdemalum

By: KijiSon

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that J. K. Rowling owns the copyright for Harry Potter and all other related names, the fiction in question intends only to pay homage to the books by borrowing its characters, with no intention to make a profit.

Chapter 1: A New World

Years had passed but pain still lingered for the fallen. Families still mourned for their loss, but they tried to press on. The world was safe again; Wizards and Muggles alike were able to walk the streets with out fear. The days almost seemed brighter with Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new Minister of Magic. Rebellions sprouted all around the world, but were nothing in the eyes of the new order. People were braver, stronger than they had ever felt before.

Innocent people were released from Azkaban, the dementors cursed from this earth for their betrayal on Ministry. Instead, Aurors guarded the gates of the prison, they were not as effective as the dementors but at the very least they were trustworthy.

As for the Order of the Phoenix, they disbanded, they no longer had to fight, but they were ready, ready for anything that came their way. They were ready to stop anyone who thought to disturb this peace that had befallen on the world.

Young wizards and witches flocked to the newly reopened school of Hogwarts. The school went on like it was before You-Know-Who came to power. The one great change that had come to this school was the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall; she was just what this school needed after the tragic death of Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts was now a place of even more experienced teachers, like the new Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom.

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place had been restored to its original beauty, the garden blooming with life. Above the door a delicately carved sign shown in the sunlight as the sun rose in the sky reading 'The Potters'. Vines weave over the brick surface, outlining the delicate replaced windows, trimmed with care. It no long resembled the house Harry saw when he approached it all those years ago.

"Teddy! Come down here breakfast is ready!" Harry's voice called from the kitchen. Then little feet pounded down the stairs eagerly, his hair as bright as the sun, his hair always depicting his mood perfectly.

"I wan' pancakes!" He said in a bubbly fashion. He was such a happy little boy, nothing seemed to faze him. Harry smiled fondly at his godson, every time he laid eyes on him he saw Remus. Andromeda, Tonks' mother, would be there any moment to take him home. Harry enjoyed all the time he was able to spend with him, Andromeda was his official guardian but it seemed Teddy was always eager to say as long as possible with his godfather.

"Well, waffles will have to do," Harry said as he hoisted him up into his chair. "Grammie Meda will be here soon so eat up," Harry sat down at the table, his eyes passing over the front page of the Daily Prophet again, the font page reading 'Uprising in Romania, Four Die' Harry knew that it would be the first thing people were talking about as soon as he got to work at the Ministry.

Kreacher hobbled into the kitchen with Andromeda only moments later. He had barely survived the attack on Number Twelve when the Death Eaters stormed it after the secret was lost when Yaxley got a glimpse of the front step all those years ago.

"Grammie!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly, he had only just finished his first waffle and the second was forgotten as he lunged into her arms with excitement. He had been staying with Harry for a few days now but Harry's vacation was over, he had to get back to work.

"Well hello there," Andromeda said as she held Teddy in her arms kissing the top of his head in a loving manner. "Did you see the Prophet today?" She asked as she turned her attention to Harry who had just sent Kreacher off to fetch Teddy's bag.

"Yes, but the rebellions are coming less frequently now, so no need to worry," Harry replied, even if he wasn't so sure that everything would be okay. The rebellions were less frequent but they seemed even more organized than ever.

"Well then, say goodbye to Harry, Teddy." Andromeda said.

"Bye! You commin' to my birfday righ'?" Teddy had been talking about his birthday ever since he had gotten there. Harry would never be aloud to forget, not that he would, Teddy meant the world to him.

"Yeah, you can count on it. What are you going to be? Twelve? Eleven?" Harry grinned as he spoke.

"N-o, five!" He giggled. Harry had remembered but Teddy's laughs would help him get through this day that was sure to be dreadful considering the papers.

When Andromeda was gone Harry sat down at the table again with a sigh. Alone again. Things with Harry and Ginny were rocky from the start, Harry supposed that it wasn't meant to be. He had thought about perusing Cho again but he later discovered that she had married a Muggle man named Fredric Ping and they were expecting their first child in late March.

" Is the Master heading into work now? It is eight o'clock." Kreacher asked as he cleared the table, and hobbled off to wash the dishes.

"Yeah, expect me late Kreacher, I'm sure to have a pile of paper work today," Harry rose from his seat and pulled on his traveling cloak. "Don't bother with dinner, I'll find something in the fridge when I get home." With that he was off.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Valdemalum

By: KijiSon

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that J. K. Rowling owns the copyright for Harry Potter and all other related names, the fiction in question intends only to pay homage to the books by borrowing its characters, with no intention to make a profit.

Chapter 2: Head of the Auror Department

"Hey there Mr. Potter," A grizzly bearded man said as Harry stepped into the grand hall of the ministry. "Welcome back. Your vacation was good I trust?"

"Yes Ponswell, It was refreshing," Harry said as he passed and pushed forward to the elevator, small paper airplanes in his wake. Harry opened his mouth to utter his floor number but the elevator attendant just held up his hand with a smile.

When Harry stepped off the elevator everyone's head seemed to turn that could never be good. Dashing around the corner Ron strode over to Harry with haste, worry laden in his eyes, something was defiantly wrong here.

"It's Charlie, He's came from Romania with news about the rebellion. He reckons there really is someone organizing them. Come on, Kingsley is holding a meeting now," Ron pulled on his arm not even giving him a chance to speak as he pulled him along.

"Ron… Ron, I can walk there just fine," Harry said as he got Ron to release his arm as they rushed to the conference room. It was just as Harry feared; there was someone else out there who was testing the waters of their new found power. The Order would have to be informed immediately. When they reached the conference room hushed panicked voice could be heard. Charlie stood tall in front of all of the Department Heads, including the Minister of Magic.

"… Like I said before! They all wore the mark they are all organized under one person. They were after something last night and they must have gotten it. Listen to me already. I'm not mental. I know you all don't want to hear this but we need to act now while the group is small," Charlie just brimmed with confidence, his shimmering scars shone brilliantly in the fire light.

"We believe you Charlie but we must handle this situation cautiously. We must take caution we do not yet know what we are up against." Kingsley said calmly. "This affair will be taken care of, the information you provided us with will help us diffuse the situation."

Harry walked over and took a seat next to Mr. Weasley; they were all looking at the symbol that the new organization was wearing. It was a pin that they all wore on their robe. A thin slice of metal with a 'P' elongated at the stem with an 'X' over the stem of the 'P'. It certainly didn't look that dangerous compared to the dark mark that You-Know-Who gave his followers.

"Charlie, do you know what they were after? Did anyone see what they took before they vanished?" Harry spoke up now. Everyone's heads turned to Harry in unison; they acted like no one had thought to ask the question at all.

"I searched the place after they left and only one thing was missing. It was an old steel bucket that we used to keep loose scales in, it was full" Charlie spoke slowly as if he was coming to the realization of that they were going to do with those scales.

"No one saw any of these people's faces? Question everyone,' Harry said as he looked at Ron. "Take Charlie, Robards and Savage with you. Report back with any information." Ron wasn't the most experienced Auror, it was best that he sent two of the more experienced with him to make sure that all of the bases were covered.

"Right, come on there Charlie," Ron said as he nodded to Harry and left the room with Charlie in a rush. This was Harry's top priority; it's why he sent someone that he could really trust to the field to figure out exactly what everyone saw.

"The Auror Department can handle this situation," Harry said as he stood up in front of everyone, "As head of the department I give you my word that this will be dealt with quickly and correctly" People were nodding in agreement, no one ever seemed to doubt Harry at all. He always seemed to defuse each situation just in that manner.

"Very good then Mr. Potter, keep me updated on any status changes," Kingsley said confidently, "You are all dismissed." He waved his hand a little at the end, just like a judge would bang his gavel. People didn't linger there most left except Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Harry. All of them looked slightly uneasy.

"I think I know what why they took the dragon scales," Harry said as he walked over to Kingsley; Mr. Weasley using magic to close the door. "The scales have strong magical properties depending on the type of dragon; it could be used as a shield to curses and hexes."

"It was what I was quiet concerned about," Kingsley said with a sigh. "Arthur, assemble the Order. I have a sense this isn't going to go as smoothly as we anticipated."

"Right, of course, of course," Mr. Weasley said as he left the room. Harry ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that something like this was happening again. Maybe they had caught it early; maybe they were worrying over nothing. Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Valdemalum

By: KijiSon

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that J. K. Rowling owns the copyright for Harry Potter and all other related names, the fiction in question intends only to pay homage to the books by borrowing its characters, with no intention to make a profit.

Chapter 3: The Romanian Exraho

End of summer rains came down in sheets on the open planes and rolling hills of Romania. The only building that stood in a 14 mile radius was a large run down looking fortress. The walls were crumbling under the toll of age and the hedges were severally overgrown like they had never been tended to. Dark figures began to appear along the sky line, One… Two… Three…Four…

They walked briskly a long the hills toward the building, the charms that protect the building slowly vanishing as the building turned into at rather large barn that harbored numerous dragons of all shapes, sizes, and species. Fire seemed to light up the entire night sky, every detail of the raging clouds visible.

"Stay close!" Charlie said as he led them through the mine field of dragons, his wand drawn. Charlie knew they could defend themselves against the dragons if they were to attack, they were Aurors after all.

The group crept along the sleeping dragons and finally into the great barn that was so big it could rival Buckingham Palace. It was magnificent inside, defiantly not what you would be expecting from a barn harboring dragons.

Charlie strode across the hall right to the man at the front desk. "Gather the men, the ministry wants to ask a few questions." The man at the desk just nodded and hurried off down the hall. Charlie had a lot of respect from his employees; he was promoted after the war had ended.

As the hours went by, they sighed, no one had any new information on the people that attacked or the strange mark that they wore. Upon the third hour a man walked in, he wasn't the most presentable man, with yellow teeth, tattered robes, and many magical burns from the dragons that he had worked with all of his life. His name was Peter Finisly; he was the employee that had been there the longest.

"I know why you're here," Finisly said in a cracked voice, "Those people knew exactly what they were looking for, the scales of a Romanian Exraho." Charlie's eyes widened, he knew exactly what that meant, Ron went un-phased. The oldest of the Aurors, Robards, sighed at Ron's ignorance.

"Those scales have the power to create a wand so powerful that if wielded improperly could strike down it's user in a heartbeat. No one has been stupid enough to try it since Himerwalf the second, who the wand rejected and destroyed. Whoever we are dealing with is uncommonly arrogant, or better yet thick as a board." Robards said with earnest.

"Exactly, so we must act quickly before they find someone that is able to create such a wand," The third Auror, Savage, said. Ron sighed softly; he really didn't know how he was going pass the re-examinations that were coming up soon. The only reason that he could have possibly got in the first time was because of Harry.

The trip back to the ministry was a quick one. Robards was the first to speak as they rushed into Harry's office, his voice calm and collected. He explained the knowledge that they were given hurriedly, his wand still clutched in his hand. Robards was so on edge, like he was expecting something to jump out at him at any second.

"He'll need a wand maker. Inform the other ministries to heighten security on all wand makers. Robards, Savage, take this message to Kingsley at once. I want it hand delivered." Harry said as he scrawled a note onto a piece of parchment, sealing it. Harry sent them on their way and then looked to Ron.

"When is the meeting for the Order?" Ron asked as he sat down in front of Harry's desk. He could have looked better, Harry hadn't noticed before but Ron's eyes had a sunken look to them, something else was wrong.

"Tonight at eight, is something wrong?" Harry asked, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Ron wasn't wearing his wedding ring. Harry knew that their relationship was rocky but he didn't think it could have been bad enough to end their marriage. The most puzzling thing about it is that they had a child about a year ago, Rose.

"It's… Hermione, she left this morning. She took Rose and went to her parent's house. She said… was sick of all of the lies. You know I can't go and tell 'er everything about my job. I gotta lie sometimes…," Ron said in a shaky voice, as he ran a hand through his greasy red hair. He was really un-kept, things must have been bad for a while, Harry was sure that there was more to it that Ron wasn't ready to share.

"Let me try an' talk to her for you Ron," Harry said sympathetically as he touched his arm, "I can try and explain it to her for you." Ron threw his hands up in frustration as he grunted in aggravation.

"Don't bother; she can be thick if she wants too!" Ron stood and turned his heel and left. Yep, there was more to it, it would come out eventually.

(Sorry this took so long. I am a college student and I have become rather busy.)


End file.
